Stuck Here With You
by DawnieDeuce2891
Summary: Konoha's Gennin are off on a mission to try and get along in a forbidden harem thanks to Tsunade. TemarixNeji, KankuroxTenten, NaruxChoji, GaaraxShika, NejixSai, TentenxTemari, ShinoxSasu, InoxSasu, HinataxLee, SakuxSai, InoxKankuro, HinataxChoji 1Blooper
1. Gathering of Genin

_Sort of an adventure/comedy/romance/angst fic. There are too many parings to list._

_I AM SO SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING AND GRAMMER ERRORS_

_please enjoy :)_

* * *

"Hokage-san, are you sure about this?" asked a curious Shikamaru. "This mission is-" 

"A very well thought out one that ensures training in survival and cooperation with other teams." Tsunade looked down and placed some papers aside.

Shikamaru sighed. "Do you really think everyone will go for this? Especially Naruto who has no patience and is way to hyper for his own good."

"The more we can get every genin to get along with another, the better or defense in the protection of this village," replied Tsunade. "Those are your orders, carry them out, Nara."

"Yes, Hokage-san." Shikamaru nodded and headed out of her office. He stood there in front of the doors for a moment and scratched the back of his head. "What a drag."

* * *

The overly-loud slurpping of noodles was heard by Shikamaru halfway down the street and he knew for certain that Naruto was eating ramen at Ichiraku's. Shikamaru walked steadly over to the shop to see that Naruto was not alone; Sakura sat with him and was talking, but Naruto obviously not listening. 'This makes it easier for me,' thought Shikamaru. He stood behind both of them and tapped them on the sholders to get their attention. 

"Konnichi wa, Sakura, Naruto!" said Shikamaru to both of them with a fake a smile as he could come up with.

"Hello, Shikamaru!" Sakura said with as much enthusiasm. "What's going on today?"

Shikamaru scratched his head. "Tsunade assigned me in charge of a mission and it requires all the genin."

"Including us?" asked Naruto blankly.

"That depends, are you a genin?" asked Shikamaru with sarcasm. "Yes, you little moron."

"So we go with you now, right?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "The thing is, I have no idea where every other genin is so, I need your help in gathering them. Meet me at the Konoha entrance and remind everyone that they must come at once. Do not let them gather any extra clothes, weapons, or equipment." Shikamaru waved his hand goodbye before he lept off onto rooftops. Sakura nodded and headed off herself, leaving Naruto alone to eat the last noodle of ramen before he too, eventually, headed off.

* * *

Shikamaru stood at the gate with Choji, Ino, Sai and Kiba as Sakura, Hinata, Shino, and Lee came up to them. The sun was starting to go down and all of them were becoming irritated by wating for Naruto and the rest of them to show up. Ino sat down next to Choji who was eating a bag of chips and grunting impaticiently. Shino stood near a tree talking to Kiba as Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sakura stood there watching for any sign of the rest of the genin. 

"Oh, man!" complained Shikamaru. "Next time I want something done, I'll remember not to ask him!"

"I'm... I'm sure, Naruto is coming, Shikamaru." said Hinata quietly.

Shikamaru grunted. "What a drag."

From behind him, Kiba's voice ran into Shikamaru's ears. "What are we doing here anyway? What kind of misison is this?"

"You'll see son Kiba," said Shikamaru, "here comes the idiot now."

Naruto came closer to them followed by Sasuke, Neji, and Tenten who were egarly pusing Naruto forward. Ino and Choji got up and everyone around them gathered as the four finally stopped in front of them.

"You know, next time I send you out, Naruto, remind me to give you a time-frame." Shikamaru grunted as he turned towards the gate.

Naruto snarled. "I brought them here as fast as I could!"

"Yeah, once you were done eating ramen you dobe," said Sasuke who followed Shikamaru.

Sakura sighed. "Well it does take him an hour to eat."

"Or an hour to eat more then just one bowl," replied Neji quietly. He followed Sasuke and asked, "Shikamaru, what are we doing?"

"Come on you guys, there are still three more people we need before we can head out," said Shikamaru.

As they walked, the gate opened up. Everyone formed a huge line behind one another; each with the same curious expression on their face. Shikamaru lead them out and stopped in front of three people. Everyone behind him peared around to see why they stopped and Shikamaru just smiled blankly.

"I was wondering when you three would show up," Shikamaru said, "nice to see you again, Temari."

"Don't flatter yourself!" Temari stepped next to him followed by Gaara and Kankuro. She eyed everyone around her and looked back at Shikamaru, "What exactly is going on?"

Shikamaru rolled his head. "Just hold on, you'll find out."

"This better not be a waste of my time," said Gaara slowly.

With a gulp, Shikamaru turned around to face everyone and said, "Don't worry everyone, you'll find out what's happening once we get where we need too!"


	2. That's Our Mission?

No one had talked to anyone since they left Konoha. Everyone only glared at everyone else; some smiled. Shikamaru looked at the mission file and read it silently. 'This location, it's forbidden. Why would the Hokage order me to take everyone to a forbidden place?' He continued reading and he found out why. 'Oh, you've got to be kidding me! It's forbidden because it's like a harem!' Shikamaru smiled devilishly. 'So, Tsunade sent us on a mission to go to a forbidden harem to get along? Sounds like she wants us to do more then just get along.'

"How much longer, Shikamaru?" asked Tenten. "We've been walking in forests for hours, I'm getting sick of seeing the color green."

Shikamaru closed the file and the smile faded from his face. "Not far now, we're almost there."

"This had better be worth it otherwise Shika's in for a lot of pain," said Ino to Choji.

Naruto scratched his stomach and moaned, "I'm hungry, anyone have any food?"

"I have food, but unfortunately it's dog food for Akamaru," said Kiba. "Hey, Shikamaru, is this mission so dangerous that I couldn't even bring Akamaru with me? Do you plan on being attacked?"

"No, not at all." Shikamaru's creepy smile formed again. "Then again, I do, but not by strangers."

Sakura stopped. "What does that mean?!"

"Never mind, we're nearly there," said Shikamaru.

Kiba pulled down his hood and placed his hands in his pockets. Gaara's anger was noticable on his face, unfortunately there was nothing he could do about it. Choji ran out of potato chips and sighed as he crumbled up the bag and placed it in his pocket. Neji and Tenten exchanged looks of confusion just as much as Sasuke and Sakura did. Hinata stared at Naruto who just walked with his arms behind his head. Shino tended to his bugs while Ino tried desperately to stay as far away from him as possible.

Temari raced towards Shikamaru and began to whisper, "What exactly are you up too. You better tell us now or your in for a world of pain."

"Be patient, Temari," said Shikamaru calmly. "Tsunade-san gave me orders not to mention where we're going or what we're doing until we get where we need too."

* * *

An hour later, Shikamaru pulled out the file once again and looked at the map attached. He looked up and looked around. There were stone ruins everywhere that went on for miles and a few large pillers that still stood. Everyone looked around curiously except for Gaara. Shikamaru walked towards the very center before he came to a halt and everyone behind him did as well. 

Shikamaru saw a large stone in front of him and stood on it to face the group. "Ok everyone, we're here!" Everyone sighed and many began to sit down on stones and on the grass. "Now listen up! I'm sorry I haven't given you enough information about this mission, but it was orders that I would not until we got here. Now that we're here, I can explain what's going on."

Gaara growled, "This had better be good."

"Well," Shikamaru said scratching his head nervously, "this mission is not exactly what you think." Everyone looked at him suspiciously. "There was a reason I had everyone gathered so quickly that they couldn't take any extra items with them, like extra weapons or clothes, or pets. This mission is to make Konoha's defenses much stronger."

"By what? Gathering heavy stones from this barren place?" asked Naruto loudly.

Shikamaru grunted. "No. In order for Konoha's defenses to go up, we need to form a stronger alliance between the shinobi in the village; mostly the genin." Everyone began whispering to each other and no one looked pleased. "Listen! I don't know exactly what Tsunade had in mind, but I'm pretty sure it's far beyond what I was planning."

"Where are we?" asked Hinata.

"Well, this place is forbidden. It used to be a harem. Now I have no idea why it is 'fobidden' and I don't know if I want to know." Shikamaru shifted his weight. "We are here to try and get along better with each other than we have lately. To form stronger relationships as friends and shinobi. By doing that, we will help eachother by suriviving out here without any prepared supplies and using only what is around us."

Kiba stomped the ground. "What kind of crap is that?! We can't have weapons, I couldn't even bring Akamaru for this stupid mission?!"

"This sucks!" Naruto threw a rock at Shikamaru. "I'm going home!"

"You can't! These are direct orders form the Hokage and you must obey them. Tsunade told me that anyone who doesn't cooperate will turn in their headbands to me!"

"So we're just supposed to live around here for a while and try to get along?" asked Sasuke.

Shikamaru nodded. "I don't know if the Hokage expected more then that, but yes those are the orders."

"Now what do we do, Shika?" asked Ino.

"I'm going to split you into pairs. You are going to go out and find food and water for both of you to live on, even if you have to fight other pairs for it. Gaara, no killing!" Shikamaru pointed over to Gaara and had a grunt in response. "Just to make sure, the first pair is me and Gaara. As we walked I thought about who to pair up with whom and I've figured out who."

"As long as I'm not paired up with bilboard-brow, that's fine by me!" retorted Ino.

Sakura snarled, "I'd rather be dead then paired up with you Ino-pig!"

"Ladies! Settle down!" Shikamaru cleared his throat. "These are only one of three different parings that will happen while were out here. The first parring is Gaara and I."

Shikamaru nodded and continued,"Next: Ino and Rock Lee."

Lee and Ino looked at each other. Lee shook his head and Ino rolled her eyes.

"Neji and Temari."

Their eyes met, but with a stubborn smirk back at one another.

"Naruto and Choji."

Naruto looked over at Choji and smiled. "Choji, got ramen in your pocket?"

"Sakura and Kiba."

Sakura looked over at Kiba who wore the same wild smile he always did.

"Tenten and Kankuro."

Kankuro gave a wicked smile at Tenten who then squeezed Neji's arm tighter.

"Shino and Sasuke."

Shino did not look over to see Sasuke's mini glare.

"And that leaves: Hinata and Sai"

Hinata smiled slightly over at Sai who formed a smirk back at her.

"Alright, these are the groups, let's get started!"


	3. The First Night

"How about this clearing?" asked Temari to Neji who stood in a nearby stream catching fish. "It's not too big, perfect for a fire and places to sleep."

Neji turned his head to her. "The place is sufficiant."

He returned to what he was doing and Temari sighed and mumbled, "Ok, Mr. Serious!"

Temari dropped her fan and walked into the forest to look for some wood. Where the clearing was, there were tons of twigs and branches laying on the ground so she didn't have to go far to gather firewood. Neji dropped the fish near the edge of the clearing and helped her gather sticks.

They were silent and after a few minutes, Neji started a fire and Temari began to cook fish. Temari pulled out a kunai and began to gut a fish. Neji stood near the stream starring out past the forest.

She stopped and stood up to look at Neji. "How do you like your fish?" Neji turned around with a startled look. "Do you want any pink on it, cooked all the way, cooked half the way?"

"All the way, please," said Neji quietly.

He looked at her with distant eyes as she shoved the fish onto a extra stick and held it over the fire. She began to gut another fish when Neji came up to her and stopped her hand.

Temari looked at him. "Why'd you stop me?"

"You cut any deeper," Neji said as he removed the kunai and the fish, "you would have cut into your own hand."

He took the fish and kunai and began to finish the fish. Temari just watched him. Realizing that she was starring, she sat down next to him and stared up at the sky. Neji wipped the kunai and grabbed a twig, shoved the fish on and placed it into the fire.

He grabbed the kunai again and started to wipe it off when Temari began to speak. "Why do you think this place is forbidden?"

"Many people were probably murdered; sacred people most likely." He handed her the kunai and sat back. "Why do you think?"

"Well, Shikamaru said this place was a harem, so I gather that it was forbidden because of some..." She trailed off and looked back at him. "Some sort of strong jutsu I guess."

Neji looked at her and said, "I know what you mean. That is a possibility as well, but can it be proven?"

"What do you think?"

Neji waited for a moment, expecting something to happen. Temari's eyes changed from careless to needy, no matter how much she was trying to hide that from him. Neji leaned into her and waited to see if she would lean into him. There was a moment of strong scilence before Temari closed her eyes and kissed Neji slowly.

Their lips were light on each other, still for moments before shifting slightly. Temari pressed harder to Neji and their movement became more constant. She began to nibble on his lower lip as Neji ran his tongue along her upper lip awaiting entrance. Temari placed her hand on the back of Neji's neck and allowed Neji's tongue to come in her mouth. Their tongues danced around and wasted no time exploring each other. Neji grabbed Temari's hand and tangled their fingers together while he placed his other hand on her waist.

Neji pulled away suddenly and looked at her. Temari stared back in confusion as Neji said, "I guess we're the proof."

Temari giggled slightly. "Some jutsu, huh?" She kissed Neji again and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

"Damnit, Lee, knock it off!" shouted Ino as she lay on the ground. Lee was on the otherside of a lit fire, practicing punches. "Enough of the youth talk!"

Lee sighed, "Come on, Ino. Bloom of Youth! How can you expect to become a great shinobi just sitting there?"

Ino mumbled, "By throwing a kunai directly at your neck so you shut up." Lee continued and Ino pounded her fist. "I wish I was paired up with Sasuke."

"The Uchiha certainly would be a great help to your skills," said Lee.

"No, because he'd be less annoying!" Ino stood up and came over to him. "I bet none of the other groups are as bad as this."

* * *

Choji held Naruto back with one hand and ate his share of rabbit. Naruto's arms were extented as far as possible in hopes of grabbing another bit of rabbit. Eventually, Choji used both hands to try and push Naruto back.

"Aw, come on Choji! Just a bit more?!" asked Naruto loudly.

"No! You've just ate three and I've eaten only two!" Choji grabbed the rabbit and scarfed down the rest of it. "Now it's three."

Naruto grunted. "So, who's getting the one still cooking?"

Choji looked over to the fire and back at Naruto. "I'll fight you for it!"

Naruto jumped over to the fire and tried to snatch the rabbit form Choji, but Choji grabbed at it before Naruto. With a snarl, Naruto jumped, only to be tripped by Choji and fall on his face. Choji stuffed a bit of meat into his mouth as he ran from Naruto, in hopes of finishing it before Naruto gets any of it.

They ran around the fire for several minutes until Choji let out a huge beltch and flashed the bare stick in Naruto's face. Naruto grabbed the stick and broke it in half. Choji laughed at him until he was pushed down on the ground.

"Give me the rabbit Choji!" yelled Naruto.

Choji tried to shake him off. "I ate it all, dumbass!"

"But I'm starving!!!"

"I told you I ate it all!" Choji tried to shove him off when he stopped to look at Naruto. "What are you doing?"

Naruto smiled. "All I need is a taste, come on!"

"I don't have anymore, how are you going to taste it?!" Naruto licked his lips suductively to Choji's fear. "Naruto, don't! I'm sure we can find another rabbit or something. Naruto!"

It was to late, Naruto lowered his face and his lips connected with Choji's. Choji struggled to get Naruto off. He pulled away and snarled, "Damnit Choji, just a taste!" He formed the the tiger seal and shouted, "Kage Bunishin No Jutsu!" Four clones popped out and held Choji down by arm and leg. Naruto lowered himself down onto Choji again.

Choji struggled, but it was useless. He forced his mouth open and began to explore around and soon, Choji stopped reacting at all with his body. His tongue met in unison to Naruto's and he snuck his tongue into Naruto's mouth. They stayed there for a minute before Naruto stopped.

He pulled away and stared at Choji. "See, now that wasn't that bad. And don't tell me it was, because otherwise your tongue wouldn't have been in my mouth!"

"What did you eat, your mouth tasted salty!" Choji said as he kicked the clones away and pushed Naruto off. "And for the record, it wasn't that bad."

"Ya know what, I agree." Naruto said as he helped Choji up. "Let's not do that again!"


	4. Edge of a Kunai

Tenten hadn't slept all night, worring about her teammates and watching Kankuro closely. Ever since he gave her that odd smile when they heard they were paired up together, she's been keeping an eye on Kankuro. He has never been known to do perverted things, but no one has ever said that he never did perverted thing.

The sun began to rise up in the sky and Tenten found it hard for her to keep her eyes open. Every few seconds, she would shut her eyes and then open them quickly incase Kankuro snuck off. Kunai at hand, Tenten eyed Kankuro quickly before deciding she was going to take a quick snooze. She bent her knees and pulled them closer, wrapped her arms around them and rested her head on her knees. The sounds of birds chirping put her at ease.

Eyes shot open and head being shook, Tenten tried to focus and realized Kankuro was no where to be seen. She stood up and walked to the middle of the clearing. Looking around, there wasn't a rustling of trees or wind blowing threw; no twigs were tumbling and the smell of burnt wood filled her noes. Tenten raised the kunai slowly, but felt a strong force knock it out of her hand.

Attempting to move, she felt a cold metal connect with her neck. One arm was wrapped around her waist and the other holding another kunai under her neck. She felt her body being pressed against someone elses. Looking at the sleeve and the gloves, Tenten grunted at the realization that Kankuro caught her off her guard.

"You were watching me, weren't you?" asked Kankuro quietly in her ear. "Afraid I was going to hurt you, Tenten? Kill you even?"

"Let go of me!" Tenten struggled, but Kankuro's grip was tight.

Kankuro laughed a bit at her. "Why would I kill you? Your much to delicate and much too pretty. It would be a sad thing to waste." His breath on her ear made her shiver down her spine; at this, Kankuro gave a slight chuckle. "I see that your body is reacting to me."

Tenten tugged, but Kankuro dropped the kunai and reached to tug at her hair. He pulled her head back and shifted to the otherside and began to put light kisses on her neck. Tenten moaned in fear and still tugged at him, but he showed her no lineance. Kankuro stuck out his tongue and started licking a trail from her shoulder to the top of her ear. Tenten shivered at this, turning her head only to feel it being forced back in place.

Kankuro chuckled. "Oh, you taste so good." His hands began to trace her body as Tenten tried to move away, but found herself stuck. Kankuro laughed once again. "See, there are benefits to beging a puppet master, Tenten. Not only do the strands of chakra control a puppet, but they also make great rope in order to hold something down."

Kankuro began to nibble on Tenten's earlobe as his hand ran up her side while his other went to the rim of her pants. Tenten found herself useless and soon gave into him. Kankuro began to kiss her neck once again as his hand traveled lower until he began to run his fingers through her curls as his other began to caress her neck.

Tenten turned her head to the side and began to think of a way out of this. Slowly, the more Tenten didn't resist, the more she found herself becoming aroused to Kankuro's touch. She looked down and it hit her finally. While he was busy on her shoulder, Tenten bent her head down and bit Kankuro's hand deeply.

Kankuro extracted his hand from her pants and began to push her off of his hand. At the first sing of blood, Tenten released and grabbed the two fallen kunai and ran to the otherside of the clearing.

"One more step, I'm going to gut you!" threatened Tenten. Kankuro wipped the bleeding away. "I mean it, don't come near me!"

Kankuro gave another laugh at her. "I was wrong, it's a waste to keep you alive. Too bad this world is filled with such trash."

"Your going to sit down there and you won't move an inch." Tenten there one of the kunai at his head, which he missed by a centimeter. "I'll kill you if you come closer to me and we will stay like this until Shikamaru presents the next parings.

Bark! Sakura turned around startled to see a very happy Akamaru running in circles, trying desperately to catch his tail. A laugh escaped her as she rested her head in her hands and watched Akamaru. Kiba had grabbed two sticks and pulled them away from a small fire and walked over to Akamaru and Sakura near a huge tree. He stood there and laughed as Akamaru stopped for a moment, barked, then ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

Kiba sat down and handed Sakura one of them. "That is raven. The best I could do. I couldn't find any rabbits though."

"I'm sure it's fine, Kiba, thank you." Sakura took a bite and her face lit up. "This is great!

Kiba smiled. "Good, cause I can't cook at all. Akamaru! I got lucky." Akamaru came up to him and Kiba ripped a piece off. "Here, you'll like it."

Akamaru took a bite and barked in delightly. He began to eat the rest and all the pieces Kiba threw to him. "Glad he likes it."

"Akamaru is great. I wish I had a dog like him," admitted Sakura with a smile. She looked at Kiba who ate his raven with a pleased smile as well. "You know, I had doubts about being paired up with you."

Kiba chuckled. "Same here. I was afraid all you'd talk about was 'Sasuke' or complain about Naruto."

"And I thought you'd be so energetic that you'd have me jumping from tree to tree as training. I just pictured you so wild."

"Your different and I'm glad cause I might have killed you if you were how I pictured you." Kiba ate a bit of his and then threw the rest for Akamaru.

Sakura smiled at him. "I guess this mission was worth it."

Kiba looked at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Easy," Sakura said, "this place is peaceful, I'm having fun, and you and I are getting along very well."

Kiba laughed. "So out of all this, we've gained a friendship. Cool, but very lame at the same time. Maybe, me and Akamaru are too cool for you?"

"Well then make yourself a little uncool or I'll punch you until you accept that we're friends."

Both Kiba and Sakura laughed aloud and Akamaru jumped into Kiba's lap.


	5. Sand Slave & An Insect Attraction

The fire sparked as Gaara stood near a tree, scanning the surroundings quietly while Shikamaru kicked dirt around and rocks into a puddle. The two hadn't talked at all since Shikamaru assigned each other as a paring; not that Gaara was interested in talking to him. In fact, Shikamaru found that he was quite lucky to still be alive by the second night. He expected to be burried in sand, waiting for his death to come.

Every so often, he would glance over at Gaara and give a small smirk that was a mix of interest and amusement. Gaara would exchange the look to him that was filled with little hatred and curiosity. The silence was broken between them by small sighs and low coughs. Eventually, Shikamaru got tired of standing and sat near the fire facing Gaara.

Shikamaru tossed a stick into the fire and said, "You don't have to stay mad at me for long. Tomorrow morning, the new set of parings will be made and you won't have to see me for another two nights."

"I've been blessed," grunted Gaara while he watched birds fly from a branch.

"You know, I half expected you to kill me by now." Shikamaru smiled dully. "I guess I shouldn't have high expectations from you."

Gaara growled. "The nights not over, I could still kill you if I wanted."

"No doubt. Your a very troublesome guy aren't you, Gaara?"

"If you don't shut up your going to find yourself in a lot of trouble." Gaara had his full attention on Shikamaru. He walked closer to him until he stood above him; requiring Shikamaru to lift his head. "Your not in charge of me, Nara. That means I can do what I want even if you are the leader of this mission."

Shikamaru stood up to face him. "As leader, you will listen to me."

"Only to a certain extent such as agreeing to go into these stupid parings. I am still responsible for my actions and if I mean to kill, I will kill."

Shikamaru scratched his head. "Well, since you find yourself quite capable of doing things the way you want, how do you think we'll survive the night? Both being alive and not barking down eachother's necks as well!"

Gaara smiled softly. "By having you listen to whatever I say and do whatever I ask making you mine."

Shikamaru left his mouth open as he stared at Gaara in surprise. _Making me his? Oh yeah, I can't wait to see where this goes. I have a feeling it's going to turn out bad._ He kicked the dirt from the ground and looked down. Gaara never got rid of that smile as he kept his arms folded waiting for Shikamaru's answer.

"Fine," said Shikamaru, "alright, I'll do what you want. The rest of the night, I'm yours."

Gaara smiled slightly, before changing the look on his face to a very aggressive one. "Nara, get down on your knees."

Hesitating, Shikamaru lowed himself slowly onto his knees looking up at Gaara. Gaara released his folded arms and proceeded to grab the zipper to his pants and pull it down forcefully. Shikamaru threw himself back and stood up, walking backwards away from Gaara with his hand over his eyes.

"Gaara, now listen to me, ok, um," Shikamaru studdered back at him, "I'm willing to do a lot of things, but, uh, I don't think-"

"Get back here Nara or you won't live to see morning!" Gaara held out his hand and motioned for Shikamaru to come closer. Reluctantly, Shikamaru did and he got back down on his knees. Gaara was now unclothed from the waist down to his anckles as his arms were folded once again. "I think you know what I want. Do it." Shikamaru looked up to him with a pleeding look that had no respone. Gaara snarled and said, "Now!"

Feeling embarrased and nervous, Shikamaru raised his hand to grab Gaara's member and holded up. He placed his mouth close and took in a deep breath, before putting the entire member in. His tongue flicked and coiled Gaara while Shikamaru made light sucking noises. With a hand holding the now aroused member and the other on Gaara's hip, Shikamaru began to bob his head back and forth. Slight moans and grunts came from Gaara's partially parted lips as Shikamaru closed his eyes and moaned slowly.

The resent that Shikamaru felt before was gone entirely. He could feel his own arousal coming on and could feel his pants become tighter as he licked away at Gaara. Shikamaru's hand fell as Gaara tossed his headback and groaned aloud; his hands now holding onto Shikamaru's head. The moans increased and Shikamaru eventually unzipped his own pants and grasped his hardened member, rubbing it slowly until it fell in unison to the motion of his head on Gaara's member.

After a few moments, Gaara noticed that Shikamaru was rubbing his own and he made up his mind that he wasn't going to spill before him. Gaara began to thrust himself in and out of Shikamaru's mouth leading to him releasing Gaara's member and to begin pumping his own hand. Both were grunting and shouting loudly until Gaara heard Shikamaru's cry escape and he saw him spill onto the ground. This triggered him and Gaara poured himself into Shikamaru who swallowed all he could before pulling his mouth away.

He used his mouth to wipe away the excess liquid while Gaara giggled and reached for his pants. As Shikamaru stood up, Gaara grunted out, "It could have been worse. I could have fucked you."

* * *

"That's beautiful!" cried Hinata as she watched Sai draw a picture of a large bird flying off into the moon. "How do you do that?" 

"It's a special gift I guess." Sai finished the touches on the beak of the bird and removed his pencil.

Then, the bird lifted off the paper and flew off into the moom, away from them both. Hinata smiled amazing at him with her hands cupped. She has been requesting drawings since noon and was so amazed by his drawings that she couldn't help, but ask for more. Sai was greatful to draw for her since she seemed so happy with everything he did. Hinata even got Sai to blush at one time which is an outstanding effort.

Sai called the bird back and it flew back onto the paper. Then, placing his pencil down, he tore off the sheet and handed it to Hinata. Hinata smiled happily as she sat there looking at it with wide eyes. Sai put his pad and pencil away before laying back and staring at the sky. Hinata followed suit until they both layed there pointing out constellations and dozing off with hands being held.

* * *

Sasuke held his head tight in his hands as he tried to block out the voice of Shino who continued to explain to him the difference between certain beetles eating habits and certain wasps mating antics. He never felt so annoyed in his life and it wasn't Shino's voice mostly, it was the fact that there was no way to block it out. They had found no clearly edible food for the past two nights and they ended up eating small plants and crushed insect that tasted like burnt toast. Sasuke was convinced that if he was going to be annoyed to death, he would have liked to eat a better tasting meal. 

However, soon Shino mentioned something that sparked Sasuke's interest. He tuned it imediately, holding his head up and placing his hands by his sides. Shino knew he wasn't listening until now, so he tired to put some enthusiasm into what he was about to say.

"Now this beetle," Shino said holding out a large redish looking bug, "has nutrients in it that increases speed and energy. It also squrts out a liquid that is used to ward of preditors with a small toxic blast of amonea while it attracts pray with the external smell of honey. This liquid is also edible, like sucking sap from a tree. Usually, when it squirts the liquid on humans, we ignore the toxic smell and are drawn to the honey smell of it."

Sasuke scratched his brow. "So does it taste like honey too?"

"Better, like chocolate," said Shino as his eyes widened, "that's why it's one of the most wanted beetles."

There was a loud rumble that startled the beetle. Sasuke braced his stomach as Shino tried to hang on to it. He cupped it in his hands until he could feel it stop moving. Sasuke's stomach rumbled a bit louder before dying away. Shino opened his hands to look inside and see what the beetle was doing, but threw his head back as he dropped the beetle and began to rub a light-yellow liquid from his eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Because of his hunger, he no longer cared that the bug had got away or that the liquid was burning Shino's eyes. All he wanted was to lick it and taste the chocolate. Shino took off his glasses and began to wipe them on his shirt when he saw Sasuke lick his lips and come closer to him. The smell of honey filled their noses and tingled their senses. Shino stopped wiping his glasses and watched Sasuke approch him slowly.

He took his finger and picked up little drops of the liquid on Shino's clothes and dipped the finger in his mouth. Sasuke proceeded to do this until he saw there were large quanities on Shino's cheeks and he lowered his face to him. Shino didn't know what to make of these actions and sat there feeling nervous and puzzled. Sasuke got close and allowed his tongue to wonder around, licking every bit of liquid it could taste. His thoughts leaving him, Shino's reaction to this was to place his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

As he did, Sasuke glanced over and noticed there were some on Shino's lips. He licked his way over and lowered his lips softly onto his. Shino was frozen to the spot; not sure what he was supposed to do, but listening to what his body wanted him to do. His grip on Sasuke's shoulder tightened as Sasuke began to lick the liquid away mindlessly. Once he got all the liquid he could taste, he felt Shino part his lips slightly. Being aroused by this action, Sasuke tangled his tongue with Shino's and they deepened the kiss steadly, having their hands wonder around every so often.

Sasuke pushed Shino back onto the ground and kept the kiss going, using his hands to rub Shino's chest though his shirt as Shino tangled his in Sasuke's hair. They knew that one of them had to stop them both, but they wanted to prolong that and enjoy what was happening.


	6. Begining of Complicated

_short chapter, sorry guys!_

* * *

Shikamaru sat on a rock, rubbing his temples as he listened to all the ninja around argue and complain about the previous two nights. And, after the night he had, Shikamaru could not blame them for being frustraited. It was the ones who were happy about the araingement that annoyed him most. Today, he was going to present a second set of parings and he was sure, he would not end up with Gaara again; which pleased him and disappointed him at the same time. So, with a sigh, he stood on a rock and began trying to calm everyone down. 

Tenten was furiously lashing out her anger on Lee and Neji while Ino complained about Lee to Choji who was slowly telling her the thing he and Naruto did. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were naturally silent, but watched with deep glares at everyone. The only time Gaara smiled was when he looked over at Shikamaru. Sasuke and Naruto were to busy hiding exactly what they did to each other to Sakura as she went on about how good of friends she was with Kiba and Akamaru. Hinata showed some of Sai's drawings to Shino while runing his finger across his bottom lip slowly, thinking of Sasuke.

The noise was starting to echo is Shikamaru's head as he took in one giant breathe of air and let out; "Shut up you stupid people, shut up!" There was a great drop in voices until it became silent. "Good. Now, I have a feeling that most of you found the last two nights close to umbarable; believe me, I know. Well, good news; I have confirmed the next set of parings."

"Thank god!" threw out Tenten with a sigh and a small giggle from Neji.

"I know!" Shikamaru scratched his head. "Alright, the first paring is me and Kiba!"

With a bark from Akamaru, Kiba threw his fist in the air and said, "I'm cool with that, man!"

Shikamaru nodded. "Cool, I thought you would. Next is Gaara and Choji!"

Gaara grunted, "You paired me up with the fat kid?"

"Who are you calling fat?!" shouted Choji back at him. "I'm just a bit chubby you a-"

"Choji, calm down!" said Shikamaru holding his hands up.

"Just don't get in my way, fatty," said Gaara as he turned to the side.

Shikamaru pressed on with a worried look to Choji. "Ok. Then it is Ino and Sasuke!"

Sakura's face dropped as Ino broke into a victory song by trying to do the breast stroke with her elbows, fists cluctched, squatting a bit, and singing, _I win! You lose! I win, I win, you loose! You lose! I win! You lose, you lose, I win! _in front of Sakura as Sasuke glared at the ground.

"This sucks so bad!" moaned Sakura.

Sasuke snarled and mumbled under his breath to her, "At least your not stuck with the bitch."

"Ok, Ino stop! I am so embarrased for you right now!" Laughing, Shikamaru held his stomach before putting his hands in his pockets. "Ok. Next paring; Sakura and Shino!"

Sakura's head drooped more, Sasuke had a disappointed look on his face, and both could hear Ino mumble to Sakura _I win! You lose! I win, I win, you loose! You lose! I win! You lose, you lose, I win! _except faster and with giggles.

Shikamaru sighed. "Shut up Ino, god! Alright, next; Tenten and Temari!"

Tenten and Temari exchanged mild stares before looking away; a small look of depression filled their face.

"Then it's Neji and Sai!"

Neji looked at Sai and gave him his normal stare as Sai turned and waved mildly at him. Hinata blushed a bit at Sai and mumbled 'thank you' to him for the pictures. Neji turned to Tenten and both gave small smirks to make one another feel better, but it didn't work.

"That leaves four of you," said Shikamaru. "So the final parings are; Naruto and Kankuro! Then the last is; Hinata and Lee!"

Hinata sighed and looked down thinking, _I really thought I was going to be with Naruto. Darn._ She looked over at Lee who gave her a friendly wink and she gave him a small smile back. Naruto growled at Kankuro who gave a growl back before they turned their heads in disgust.

"Those are your parings, take a few minutes to talk with eachother then go with your partner for the next two nights, ok?" Shikamaru got down and sat there with his head in his hands.

Ino immediately went over to Sakura and they both started lashing out at each other. Sasuke stepped away and glared at them both. Tenten went over to Naruto and whispered in his ear, "Watch out for Kankuro, he can't be trusted." Naruto shook at this comment, but took it to heart. She went back to Neji who told her about Temari and things to look out for, but said nothing about what he and Temari did.

As the day went on, eventually Shikamaru had had enough of listening to everyone and told them all to go off with their partners.


	7. Troubled: Score 2 for the Sand Ninja

_sorry it took me so long to get it up, here's chapter seven_

* * *

Glaring, Naruto snarled and said, "Don't touch me again, Kankuro!" 

"Little brat, why are you glaring at me like that?" asked Kankuro.

"Because your glaring at me!"

Kankuro stood up and took out a kunai from a pocket. "You are so annoying, I think I might have to cut your mouth off."

"Just try!" shouted Naruto. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

There were dozens of Naruto's now standing around the the real one and Kankuro. Kankuro threw a kunai at one and hit it directly leaving the rest to run off into the woods. Rubbing his head, Kankuro took out Crow and prepared himself as he set off to find Naruto.

* * *

Tenten had given nothing, but scilence between her and Temari by simply following Temari's orders and then secluding herself to a near by tree to fiddle with a shuriken. Temari paced around the fire and kicked rocks off in the distance. Frequently, Tenten found herself watching Temari walk; Temari being the only active thing around them. Tossing the shuriken into a tree in front of her, Tenten sighed and slid down the tree trunk. Noticing this, Temari slowly walked over to where the shuriken stuck out of the tree and turned to face Tenten. 

"Was my brother well behaved?" asked Temari, folding her arms.

Tenten looked up at her. "What?"

"Kankuro, he can be a real dumbass when he wants too."

"And a jerk and a pervert and a gross, disgusting boy!" Tenten stood back up and leaned against the tree.

"As I thought," Temari said scratching her head, "he did stoop to that." Tenten glared down at the bushes near her feet when Temari threw her off guard. "Did you like it?"

Tenten turned to her. "Like what? Him trying to rape me?! No!"

"Trying? He didn't?"

"No, I refuse to let him go any farther then where I stopped him!" Tenten was facing Temari once again. "How many times has he done this?"

Temari shook her head slightly. "Doesn't matter, he's been doing that." Temari saw Tenten look down at her feet silently. "Are you straight?"

Tenten looked up at her shocked. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes I am!"

"No your not," Temari said with an evil glare, "if you are then your as straight as a circle."

"Why do you think I'm not straight?"

Temari sighed. "I've seen your shoulder been caressed by Neji and you just smile; when Sakura did it, you blushed. I've seen you go against Rock Lee during training and he brushed up against you, you mearly giggled; after you fought against me during the Chunnin exam, I caught you blushing whenever you looked over at my team."

"Maybe I wasn't looking at you!" said Tenten loudly. "Maybe I was looking at-"

"Certainly not Kankuro, I take it. So you have a thing for my younger brother do you?"

Tenten became flushed and shook a bit. "Gaara, well..."

In one swift movement, Temari came up next to her and pressed her cheek near Tenten's flustered one. She pressed her body into Tenten's making her tighten up against Temari's touch. Temari breathed slowly onto Tenten's neck, causing her to shiver. Temari's hand reached up and brushed Tenten's left cheek softly. Closing her eyes, Tenten gave into the sensational feeling that Temari made her feel.

Smiling to herself, Temari whispered slowly into Tenten's ear, "Let me make you blush like you did at the exam."

Tenten's head turned, but soon fell back and her eyes closed. Temari burried her noes in Tenten's neck and planted light kisses on her skin; moving up to her ear and nibbling lightly on her earlobe. Gripping the sides of the tree, Tenten let out a little moan into Temari's ear which made her nibble a bit harder onto Tenten's ear. Temari's hand came up to Tenten's side as she placed a kiss on her lips and deepened it at once. A hand was now caressing Tenten's breast lightly; rubbing slowly enough for Tenten to let out a very low and muffled moan and Temari's name.

She could feel her stomach drop once the hand rested on her stomach and Temari pulled away slowly. Tenten looked at her with a hungry and needy look to Temari who gave her a warm smile back to her. Once again, her hand ligthly rubbed the flustered and warm cheek of Tenten's before pulling even farther away. Confused and a bit upset, Tenten went to grab Temari's hand, but Temari had held hers.

Looking at Tenten with nothing, but honest care, Temari said, "I want our first time to be somewhere much better then this place."

* * *

"Damnit Fatso, give me some food!" shouted Gaara who was trying to grab some of the food away from Choji. "Your such a pig!" 

Choji shoved a bit of ferret into his mouth before looking at Gaara and saying, "If I knew you couldn't kill, I'd have kicked your ass long ago!"

"Don't make me start killing tonight your brat!"

"Couldn't we get along, Gaara? I mean, I'll give you some food, but we don't have to be like this."

Gaara realeased sand and went after Choji's hands, "Don't make me disect you just to eat a small piece of ferret you idiot!"


	8. Morning Blush

**Sorry for spelling/grammer errors  
Sorry it's been a while since I put chapters up. I've been working on another story.**

* * *

Clearing out the burnt wood from last night, Kiba laughed under his breath whenever he looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru was stressed out as he sat on the ground near a tree and held his head in his hands dully. Akamaru came running up to him and licked is arm so that Shikamaru could pet him. Kiba finished and sat down next to Shikamaru as Akamaru hopped onto his lap.

Scratching behind Akamaru's ear, Kiba turned to Shikamaru and asked, "How you doing?"

"I don't even know," said Shikamaru slowly, "I don't want to do anything."

"We don't have to do anything."

Shikamaru snorted and laughed. "One more day and I have to think of the final parings, oh how fun could that be?"

Kiba laughed. "Let me guess; 'it's such a drag' right?"

"Your right, it is such a drag!" Shikamaru kicked a bit of dirt into the air.

"Well, then, instead of talking about future parings; how do you think the current ones will hold up?"

Shikamaru sighed and leaned against the tree. "Well, I heard from Tenten that Kankuro was trying to rape her, which is a reason I paired him up with Naruto because if anyone can keep a guy like him busy, it's Naruto."

Kiba nodded in agreement and said, "Yep, he can draw a lot of attention."

"I had quite the experiance with Gaara and I felt that he needed to be paired with someone who can keep his anger up a bit."

"Ah, that's why you picked Choji!" Kiba said with Akamaru licking his chin. "Someone who can aggrivate through food."

Shikamaru sighed. "The only pairings I feel right about are Sai and Neji, Hinata and Lee, you and me, and Ino and Sasuke."

Kiba looked at him surpisingly. "Why Ino and Sasuke? Sakura must be fuming!"

"Because I know Ino wanted to be with Sasuke when pairs were first formed, so I thought I'd throw here a bone. But she can't go out of line, Sasuke will make sure of that."

"Good idea," replied Kiba.

* * *

"Wow!" said Sakura, "That's really neat!" 

"Yeah, and the little red circles on it's back release a light aroma that has the smell of berries," said Shino holding up a little caterpiller on his finger.

Sakura looked at it intently. "These are really rare, right?"

"The rarest form of caterpiller."

Sakura had been recieving an education in insects since they first went to their camp site, although during the day she was more eager to understand. Shino was extremely happy to tell her details about any kind of insect she wanted to know about. They sat there for ours looking at insects that were crawling on trees and on the ground. Seeming completely obsessed with them, Sakura was focused on everything Shino said so she could repeat it hours later if she wanted.

After a few hours of intense learning, Shino and Sakura layed down in tall grass and stared up at the sky. The grass tickled their faces lightly, bringing a smile to Sakura's face. After a few moments of resting, Sakura layed on her side and looked at Shino who had his eyes closed and a very faint smile on his face.

After another moment, Sakura sighed, and asked, "Who were you paired up with before, again?"

Shino looked at her and then sat up. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot."

"You were paired with Kiba," said Shino bluntly. "He can be wild at times."

Sakura shrugged. "It's not like Sasuke was a big picnic himself."

"Were you ok?" asked Shino lightly. "I mean, you and Kiba didn't argue?"

"No, acturally, we've become very good friends. How did you and Sasuke go?"

Shino shrugged and looked back at her. "We had a moment, but it was just that." Sakura nodded and then looked down at the grass. "Your very pretty."

"Oh, thank you!" Sakura began to blush a bit. "And you, without that huge collar around your face, your very handsome."

"I've been told that, but I haven't believed it." Shino scratched his head lightly.

"You should, your very cute." Sakura smiled sweetly at him before laying down and looking back at the sky.

Shino watched her for a while, not ackknowledging anything else, but her. It was a few seconds before he came closer to her and Sakura watched him come closer until he was looking straight down to her and their eyes connected. They lost themselves in each others eyes before any movement was made.

Shino lowered his head down and placed his lips onto Sakura's. This was wonderful for her and also a bit different then what she was used to. She had never kissed someone in an upside down mannor or opposite way before; but she made it worth it by running her tongue down Shino chin (or up in her view) all the way down his neck. Shino did the same and in unison, it helped each other with their movements. They came back and connected their lips again very lightly before Shino pulled away.

Feeling a bit more alone when he pulled away, Sakura sat up and faced him only to pull him back in a very slow and romatic kiss. Eyes closed, Shino's tongue danced around Sakura's lips before she opened them and allowed him to explore her mouth. Sakura followed suit as she wrapped her arms around Shino's neck and moaned slightly every few seconds.

The moment was perfect, the situation was perfect, and both Shino and Sakura knew that what was happening was perfect.

* * *

In a darkened part of the woods, Lee was showing Hinata a few tricks that he had learned through taijutsu. A few kick and punch combos and showing her the Leaf Hurricane about five or six times, he had Hinata amused to no end. Lee showed her the Primary Lotus in exchange for a round of applause from her. 

Taking a break, Lee sat down with Hinata and breathed heavy. Hinata smiled and said, "Oh, Lee, your are rather good."

"Nothing beats the power of youth!" Lee responded to her with a smile. "You can do it too."

"Me?! Oh, no, I'm not good enough to be like you," said Hinata shyly.

Lee rested a hand on her shoulder, "Don't be that way, of course you could! Anyone could have the power of youth if they work hard!"

"I... I guess so," said Hinata, "If I believe I can, then... I can."

"Exactly!" Lee said. He leaned in and gave Hinata a small kiss on the cheek before standing up and saying, "Let's start now!"

Hinata blushed a bit before standing and saying, "Oh, ok then."


	9. The Tricky and the Innocent

**sorry this took me forever to put up, i've been trying to handle another story as well and it seems i got too carried away and now it's about six chapters ahead. my appologizes.**

oh and I don't know when I'll be able to put the next one up because I think I lost my list with parings on them. Sorry, I'll look and then I'll get back to you.

* * *

By night time, Sasuke was ready to stab himself in the head with kunai because Ino just wouldn't shut up all day! He would walk away to avoid her, but she just kept following him around talking about how lucky she was to be with him instead of him being with Sakura. Her little giggles almost made Sasuke turn and strangle her. He almost wished it was Sakura instead of Ino; Sakura at least left him alone for five minutes. 

Sasuke sat near a tree stump and looked out through the trees. His mind was wandering around and he didn't notice that Ino was sitting on the stump behind him. The giggling gave it way after ten minutes. Sasuke sighed and placed his head down on his arms. Ino began to play with Sasuke's hair and started to talk about how lucky she was that she was his parnter instead of Sakura.

After another ten minutes, Sasuke couldn't take it. "Will you shut the hell up you crazy bitch!"

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Ino asked, realizing that she shouldn't have.

Sasuke stood up and glared at her. His arms were shaking as his fists tightened. "All you've done since we've been paired together was giggle, talk about me, giggle, make fun of Sakura, and worst of all; giggle! Do you do anything else? I mean really, I didn't think anyone could be any worse then Sakura! What is wrong with you?!"

Ino looked at her hands. "I'm sorry, I just... I feel really lucky to be paired with you is all."

"What will it take, Ino? Tell me!" said Sasuke now leaning into her face. "What will it take to get you to just shut up for the rest of the night?!"

Ino was about to answer, but Sasuke walked away. She sat there staring at the ground. Sasuke thought, from where he now stood, that he might have heard her cry. A thought entered in his head and he shook it out immediately; could her crying be worse then her giggling? Soon, Ino's sobs became harder and Sasuke couldn't take it. _She can't do this all night,_ Sasuke thought_, I'll go mad! Unless..._ A thought had just entered his mind. It was risky, but worth trying. And he didn't have to worry about Ino going a long with it, he knew she would anyway just so she has something to tell Sakura once this mission was over.

Quietly, Sasuke went over behind Ino. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to whisper in her ear. "Don't cry anymore Ino, I know what will make you feel better." Ino stopped at once. Sasuke smiled to himself. "You won't cry or talk alnight, I know you won't. I'm going to give you something that will make you think alnight so you don't have to think about anything else." He could feel Ino's cheeks getting warmer. "Your going to let me do what I want to you and I know that you're going to like it."

"Sasuke..." said Ino breathlessly.

Sasuke didn't reply, he began to plant small kisses on her neck. Ino closed her eyes and moaned. To enhance the kisses, Sasuke would give a little pur that would get Ino to moan a bit louder. She leaned back into him and his arms tightened around her waist. Sasuke licked lightly from her shoulder up to hear earlobe and began to nibble. Now that he was closer to her ear, his purring drove Ino a little crazy.

Feeling a bit pleased, Sasuke decided to quicken the pace so he could get to sleep. Sasuke went in front of her and kneeled down. Ino looked at him with desperation and confusion; but it became much clearer to her what he wanted. Sasuke began to kiss up her leg as his hands were on her waist. Ino giggled a little bit and Sasuke grunted in anger. That was mistaken as a pleasent grunt to Ino. Then, Sasuke's hands traveled down and then up her hips to the waistband of her pants. Ino could only look down at Sasuke and smile for him to move faster. He did so. He began to slide her pants all the way down to her ankles. With one look up at Ino, he used his right hand to pull the crotch area of her underwear aside and sunk his face in quickly.

Ino screeched in pleasure and her hands grabbed Sasuke's hair. Sasuke's tongue worked slowly at first, moving in slow circles around her nub before pulling back a bit and teased it with the tip of his tongue. Ino could feel herself start to melt and Sasuke could taste it. Glancing at Ino's face, Sasuke took her nub in his mouth and began his purring again, now making Ino cry out like a cat under a person's feet. Sasuke was starting to feel himself get aroused, but did as best as he could not to focus on himself once he pulled his mouth away.

Sensing that Ino was only moments away from climax, Sasuke stuck his tongue deep in her; using his hands to tickle her nub and to keep her still. That didn't work, however, because Ino began to buck in Sasuke's face. His breathe now aroused her even more as he kept thrusting his tongue in and out like mad. Within seconds, Ino stopped screaching and tightened her grip on Sasuke's hair. He had time to give one more thrust before she came into his mouth violently. Sasuke moved away and looked at the ground, trying to stop himself from getting to hard as Ino's grip released and she nearly fell off the stump.

Sasuke stood up and licked his lips seductively. Ino could barely smile back because of the sudden exaustion she felt. Sasuke gave one more smile before walking over to another tree, sitting down, and laugh a bit before he fell asleep.

* * *

"That doesn't look a thing like me!" said Neji with a laugh as he watched a drawing of himself move around on Sai's pad. "It's eyes are funny." 

Sai smiled slightly. "I personally think that this little Neji isn't fond of you Neji."

Neji smirked. "Now, draw yourself. See how it likes you!" Sai did so. He drew himself next to a sketch of Neji who watched him with his arms folded. The real Neji, however, was laughing once Sai was done. "No offense, but you look like a frog!"

"I think your sketch thinks so too! Look, they're fighting." Sai pointed at an arguing sketch of Sai and Neji.

They sat and watched them for minutes until Neji saw something strange. His sketch stopped yelling along with Sai's sketch. They were just talking silently until the Sai sketch came up and kissed the Neji sketch. At this, both the real Sai and Neji blushed a bit and continued to watch them. The Neji sketch was now hugging the Sai sketch and holding him closer, deepening the kiss.

Quickly, Sai folded up his pad and placed it in his bag. Neji stared off into space for a moment before looking at Sai and noticing how his face was just as red as his. They avoided eye contact for several minutes, both watching the sky. They said nothing, the looked at hardly anything, and they were hardly listening to all the sounds around them.

Then, Sai looked at Neji and said, "Sometimes, I can't control my sketches."

"Understandable, but it is a little funny," said Neji with a slight smile.

"Yeah," Sai admited. "I mean, I can't really see myself kissing you. Or at least, I couldn't."

Neji shrugged. "It might not be as bad as it looked."

Sai looked at him strangely. "Do you want to kiss me, Neji?"

"I don't know. Do you want to kiss me?"

Sai shrugged. "I don't think it matters. I mean, no one can see us and it's not like were involved."

"True." Neji sat up and glared at him. "So, lets kiss then."

Sai nodded. The got close together and were about to kiss, but both hesitated for a moment. Then, Neji leaned in farther and their lips met. Their kiss wasn't to deep and it wasn't to romantic, but both had their eyes closed and they didn't break it for a long time. Eventually, Sai placed his hand on Neji's shoulder and deepened it. Neji didn't push him away, but followed orders.

Neji then pulled away and they both looked at each other. Neji was going to say something, but Sai looked up at the sky.

"It's morning," said Sai with a soft smile.


	10. Tension Runs High

**sorry for grammer/spelling errors.**

i found my parings list. Wahoo! so happy, but I made a few changes: originally it was going to be:  
Sakura & Gaara, Sasuke & Lee, Naruto&Temari, Shikamaru & Shino, Ino & Kankuro, Neji & Kba, Hinata & Choji, Tenten & Sai. But I changed a few of them so here's the last parings.

* * *

Dreading every step he had to take, Shikamaru began his walk to the center of the woods where every genin would be, probably arguing and yelling. Akamaru and Kiba walked behind him and, to Shikamaru's relief, gave him a pat on the back; like Kiba knew what he was thinking. As they got closer, Shikamaru's prediction was right; the loud roar of arguing and yelling to one another filled both his and Kiba's ears. Akamaru whined at the noise and tried to bark at it, just to shut it up. It didn't work. Shikamaru and Kiba stepped into the clearing and sighed as Shikamaru took his place on one of the ruins and just waited for a bit.

The first ones he saw were Ino and Sakura yelling at each other, this seemed to amuse him. Ino was doing a new dance, much like before, except this time she was chanting, _Told ya so, told ya so, told ya, told ya, told ya so!_ Sakura's face was begining to turn scarlet red. She lashed out at Ino, but Sasuke dragged her away before a punch was thrown. Ino was still doing the dance while Sasuke told Sakura everything that happened; and, to what Shikamaru could hear, Sasuke told her to let Ino be and don't let her know he told her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Naruto and Choji lashing out at a silent Kankuro and Gaara who stood there and glared at them. Tenten was near Naruto and she silently nodded to all of his acusations against Kankuro. Temari, however, was standing silently behind Tenten so that Tenten wouldn't know she was there. Sai, Hinata, and Lee were discussing their parings and how fun it was for all of them. They were soon joined in by Neji and Shino. Shikamaru was almost tempted to stand next to them, just to enjoy a more suttle silence.

Finding he could stand only so much of this, Shikamaru shouted for them to be quiet, followed by a loud-high pitched bark from Akamaru. The group fell silent and they all turned to Shikamaru who stood there with his hands in his pockets. Kiba joined the group and waited with them all.

"Well," started Shikamaru, "I can see not to many people were happy about their parings."

"You think?!" Naruto stated to him.

Gaara snarled at him. "These last ones better be good. I almost killed this boy."

"They will be, hopefully." Shikamaru shifted on the ruin.

"I need to be pared with someone who won't snap and call me a pervert!" said Kankuro with rage. "Seriously, not all of it's true!"

Tenten and Naruto glared at him. "It is so true you nasty pervert!"

"Guys, just shut up!" Shikamaru's hands were raised up high for everyone. "Listen, there is only one more paring for the next few days and then we will go home, alright. Just bare with me here!"

"This has been a nightmare!" shouted Sakura.

Ino giggled. "Not for me."

"Shut up Ino!"

Sasuke sighed slightly. "It felt like hell to me."

"Alright! Now, after watching you all, I have decided on the final parings," said Shikamaru loudly. "Now, as always, I will do myself first just because no one will care later on. I will be paired up with Shino." Sasuke and Sakura turned to Shino and they gave a small whine under their breath. "Just to get the two sand ninja over with; Gaara is paired with Tenten and Kankuro is pared with Ino."

Tenten's mouth dropped. "Why am I always paired with the sand ninja? I mean, not that I necessarily hated it..." She glanced over her shoulder to Temari. "But, seriously, why?"

"I'm paired with a pervert?" asked Ino.

Kankuro snarled. "I am not a pervert!"

Shikamaru scratched his head. "Just shut up! Now, Sakura is paired with Sai so that's not to bad, is it?" Sakura and Sai shook their heads. "Good. Kiba you are paired with Lee."

"That's cool," stated Kiba.

"Good. Naruto, your with Temari."

Temari sighed slightly. "I'm paired with the one who never shuts up!"

"I may never shut up, but at least I'm not a-"

"Watch it, fox-boy!"

Shikamaru sighed and this time, just waited for them to fall silent. "I have two more pairngs and then you can rip each others throats out, ok?! The final parings; Sasuke is with Neji and Hinata is with Choji! That's all, enjoy! Shino, lets get out of here!" Shikamaru jumped down and headed off into the woods with Shino.

The rest just stood there staring at one another until Sakura and Sai decided to leave. Tenten looked at Gaara to see if he wanted to leave, but he just glared at her so she decided to wait until he moved. Choji and Hinata walked off talking happily to each other. Kiba and Lee were discussing training as Akamaru barked happily in between them. Growing tired, Kankuro just walked off leaving Ino to run behind him. Temari decided which direction they were going to go and Naruto just shrugged and followed. Before leaving, Neji patted Tenten on the shoulder and then walked off with Sasuke. Gaara turned around and Tenten followed obediantly. After all that, Shikamaru finally got the silence he wanted.


	11. Innocence Isn't All That Innocent

**sorry this took me so long, but pressure from school is building. anywho, here it is. hope you like it  
sorry for grammer/spelling errors**

* * *

"So, how's the mission for you, Sai?" asked Sakura now sitting against a tree.

Sai sat next to here drawing the setting quietly to himself. He stopped after a moment and looked at her. "It's going well, Sakura-chan. What about you?"

Sakura smiled. "Really great. I think I'm in love with someone though."

Sai looked at her with a smile before he scooted closer to her. "Who?"

"Shino," said Sakura with a smile. A blush flashed on her face. "He's really very interesting and sweet. I can't wait until this mission is over so I could ask him out for a burger or something."

"Oh, thats realy nice," said Sai, "I think he'd like that." He turned back to his drawing, leaving Sakura to day-dream. After a few minutes, Sai stopped and looked at her. "Sakura-chan, I think I might be in love with someone."

Sakura looked at him with surprised eyes. "No way! Innocent Sai-kun, no way!" She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Who is it? You have to tell!"

"Well, I think it might be Neji-kun," Sai said smiling.

Sakura pulled herself away with a look of shock. "Your... your... your in love with, with... Neji? A guy?"

"Is that bad?"

"No! No that's great, I'm happy for you! A little surprised, but happy!" Sakura hugged him again with an even bigger smile on her face. She pulled away and Sai began to blush like her. "So, how did it start? Tell me!"

Sai shrugged. "Well, I drew a picture of me and him and the picture began to fight, but then they kissed. So Neji and I thought we'd try it and I liked it. I think he did too."

"Sai, your not that innocent are you?" asked Sakura with a nudge. "You know, I think we've taken our friendship to a whole new level. Gossiping like this."

"Are you saying I'm becoming a girl?" Both of them giggled for a while before Sakura told Sai about what happened with her and Shino.

* * *

Half asleep, Shikamaru layed down staring at the night sky while Shino started a fire right next to him. The fire crackled and glowed on their faces as Shino sat down and stared at it. Absent mindedly, Shikamaru began picking up any twig in arms reach and tossing it into the fire, watching it burn up. The noise of crickets were echoing in their ears as they sat silently. 

With a very huge yawn, Shikamaru sat up and tossed a twig in the fire. "At least, there's no yelling tonight. I'm tired of their bitching!" Shino just nodded and pushed his glasses back up. "I mean, Ino was all over Sakura about what happened with Sasuke and she just wouldn't shut up about it. I bet she'll bore... who is she paired with again?"

"Kankuro, I believe," said Shino quietly.

"Yeah, she's probably driving him nuts. Heh, maybe I should have put her with Gaara to teach him a lesson." Shikamaru smiled to himself, but a frown reached his face. Shino saw this, but said nothing as Shikamaru shrugged and continued. "I mean, the guy has no control. I had to beg him not to kill anyone. I hope Tenten is alright."

Shino sighed and looked at Shikamaru. "Your in love with Gaara aren't you?"

Shikamaru glared back at Shino suddenly. "I am not! God that would be creepy, I can't even imagine it. To much trouble."

"Your smart, I bet you could."

"Watch it, bug man! I do not love Gaara." Shino looked at him as Shikamaru continued to glare. Eventually, Shikamaru got pissed enough to ask him what he was doing. "Hello? Did you space out? What?"

Shino smirked. "You had sex, didn't you? With Gaara?"

"WHAT?!" Shikamaru shouted before standing up and yelling. "Don't think things like that, that's disturbing!"

Shino sighed and leaned backwards. "You've talked about him the most, you had an upset look on your face since you got rid of the first parings, your defending being in love with him and having sex like I'm going to take your life. I may like bugs, but I'm good at reading expressions."

Shikamaru gave a tisk before pacing. "So, anything else you want to tell me about myself."

"Yes, acturally," said Shino, "You may not have had regular sex that includes sticking your dicks in each other's ass and pumping: known to you as fucking. I believe he had you kneel down and he skull fucked you. But, you enjoyed it so it's not considered rape."

"Oh my gosh! How do you know that?" asked Shikamaru eagerly, now refusing to hide it.

"Three reasons. One; like I told you, I can read expressions easily. Two; I am like a bug and bugs attract to the scent of a sweet scent. Just so happens that out of all the ninja here, I seem to be getting a strong scent from you and it's not honey. Three; when I was paired with Sasuke, after we went to sleep, I heard moaning and I followed it back to where you and Gaara were. I saw the whole thing."

Shikamaru's mouth dropped in shocked. "You watched? Your disgusting!"

"That may be so, but I wasn't the one getting skull fucked, now was I?"

* * *

"Damnit girl, listen to me or I swear I will kill you!" shouted Gaara now throwing sticks lit with fire at Tenten. "Next time you get food, get the one I asked for!" 

"But I don't eat rabbit!" shouted Tenten about fifty feet from Gaara.

Gaara growled. "Well I do and who can kill who?! Now come here!"

Gaara ran after her. Tenten had no where to run so she began to climb a tree. "Just leave me alone!"

"Come down here!"

"No, I'm sorta scared of you!"

Gaara leaned against the tree and held out his hand. Sand started to pour out of his gorge. "Don't make me do it, I will kill you."

Tenten gasped and she climbed a foot higher. "Shikamaru said that you can't kill anyone!"

"Nara is a pussy, now get back here! He couldn't even take a little rod action!"

There was a pause before Tenten looked down at Gaara. "You didn't? Oh my god you did! Poor Shikamaru! God, the whole sand village are rapists! Why me?!"


	12. What Temari and Naruto See

**sorry for the long wait.  
sorry for grammer/spelling errors  
i made this chapter a bit differently**

* * *

"Why do you have to be such an annoying freak?!" Temari was now pacing and shouting at the blonde who sat there grunting at here. "I know you like ramen, but I don't have any! I don't feel like training with the likes of you! I just want to get out of here, understand bozo?!"

Naruto jumped up in anger. "Sure I understand, you don't have to get all whiny on me!"

"It's the only thing you understand because it's the only language you know!"

"Blow me, bitch!" shouted Naruto at her. With a swing of his arm, he turned around and began to walk away from her. "You want out so bad, let's go talk to Shikamaru and tell him that this mission is over."

Temari ran in front of him and pushed him back. "I'll go first, you might get us lost."

* * *

Deep in the forest, somewhere, Choji and Hinata were laughing away and swaping chips and stories with one another. Choji pulled out a small chip bag and handed it to Hinata before pulling two more out, opening them both, and eating them at the same time. It soon became quiet between them. Hinata shifted her feet on the soil and leaned back to look at the sky. With a sigh, she looked back down at her feet. Choji finished the bags and looked at her curiously. 

Feeling that the silence was deep enough, Choji began to speak quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just... um, I'm just wondering..." stamered on Hinata who was now sitting up and pushing her index fingers lightly together. "... do you think that... this mission was a success?"

"You mean, did we do what we were supposed too? Not sure, I'm still not sure why we're here."

Hinata blushed. "I'm not sure if I want to go back too soon. I mean... well, I'm..."

Choji pushed the chip bags in his pocket and looked at Hinata. "You mean what?"

"I'm having fun. Here with you, Choji."

"Really?!" Choji's voice rose in surprise. Hinata looked at him slightly and nodded. "Wow. Well, I'm having fun with you too, Hinata. You're real great!"

Hinata's blush deepened. "No, I'm not great."

"And cute too!" Choji smiled brightly at her. He pulled out a small wrap and opened it. Inside was a bunch of different kinds of candy. "You must be because I don't normally share food with anyone."

Choji held out his hand to her and Hinata took a piece. She looked at it and then back at Choji who opened up two of them and put them in his mouth. Feeling an urge that she was trying to deny, Hinata decided that she couldn't resist. She leaned in and gave Choji a small kiss on the cheek, making his own face turn red. He turned to her and smiled softly before handing her another piece of candy.

In the bushes, a rustle was heard and soon four pairs of ears were hearing, "Wow, Hinata's not acting so strange now is she?"

"Shut up you stupid raccoon!" Temari pushed him out of the way and sorted at Hinata and Choji. "Childhood love... how hopelessly pathetic. Come on, let's go."

* * *

"We have been walking for nearly an hour, Temari!" whined Naruto. 

Temari gurnted before pausing where she was. "Holy crap, dumbass! Look!"

She pointed past some trees and Naruto saw what she was looking at. Naruto gasped. "What are they doing? Perverts."

"Oh... Kankuro!" squeeled Ino out in between a deep, horse moan. Kankuro massaged her bare breasts roughly, squeezing every few seconds as his mouth worked on her neck. Ino's arms were rapped around his neck, legs around his waist; she could be seen lightly thrusting upwards against Kankuro's visable erection. Ino began to screech out random words and thoughts until she felt something smooth slither down her stomach.

Kankuro, with a small grin, shoved a finger inside her and began to pump hard. "Ka... Kankuro..." Then, he put another one in to Ino's delightment. He moaned a little too as his mouth dropped down to her stiff nipples. Ino's grip on the grass below was so rough that she had to re grab patches of grass to keep herself from releasing too soon. Lifting his head to watch her face, Kankuro adjusted himself so that as he pumped his fingers in Ino he was rubbing himself at the same time. Then he could feel hands travel down to where his hand was and a slight rip. He looked at Ino and she smiled at him. "Take me."

Without hesitation, Kankuro positioned himself and thrust into her hard. Her scream was ear-piercing and loud. Her hands wrapped around Kankuro and gripped him tightly. Kankuro's mouth was back on her breasts as he began to pick up the pace. The moments were going by to fast for them, their heads were empty. Then their ears were filled by screams from both parties before Kankuro collapsed to the side of Ino.

For minutes, Naruto and Temari just stood there and watched with mouth's dropped. Then, Temari gulped and said, "Well, what a show that was."

"That was just... wrong."

Temari looked at him, then looked at his lower half, then back at his face. "You seem to be enjoying it, woody."

* * *

"Hyuuga!" shouted Sasuke with arms folded as he faced Neji. 

"Uchiha!" replied Neji in the same tone.

They glared at one another in the same fashon; Sharingan and Byuakugan activated. In fact, they hardly slept or became seperated from one another because they were glaring evily at one another.

Sauske grunted before speaking again. "I don't like you."

Neji smiled grimly. "I dispise you."

"Your not so great."

"Your pathetic."

"You look like a girl."

"Your so emo."

"... wait, what?" said Sauske surprisingly. Moments passed before he snarled at Neji. "Fuck you."

Neji nodded with sarcasm. "Nice come back, broody!"

"OW! What the heck!" shouted Naruto as Temari was pulling him away from a tree. "I want to see Sasuke and Neji fight!"

Temari sighed. "I don't know why we're seeing everyone, but Shikamaru today. All I know is that argument was just pathetic."

* * *

After walking around for another hour, Naruto sighed as he ran ahead of Temari. Feeling more frustrated then ever, her only option was to try and catch up to the annoying blonde. She found herself running a lot more then she had in mind as he just sped along. Minutes passed before Naruto eventually stopped to Temari's relief. She took a breathe before looking at Naruto. She was going to make an insult at him, but saw his gaze and followed it until it met with the visable body of Shikamaru and Shino kneeling against two trees. 

They ran up to them and got down on their knees. Temari, now catching her breathe, talked before Naruto. "Shikamaru, we need to talk."

"Not now, I'm watching something that I never thought I would see." Shikamaru gazed on. Naruto and Temari watched as well.

Kiba was in a very odd pose and was moving very stiffly as Lee was pursueding Kiba to be more flexible. Lee did a back flip and landed on one foot, then encouraged Kiba to do it. With a huff, Kiba flipped, but stumbled on a rock. Lee ran over to him and kissed his cheek before returning to his... movements. Kiba got up and watched Lee. Soon, he was spinning and kicking as well as Lee; falling a few times into Lee's arms, which didn't bother Kiba at all. Then, a bark was heard, and Akamaru came running out from a nearby tree grabbing green tights.

Confused and slightly amused, Naruto shook his head and tapped Shikamaru on the shoulder. "We have been looking for you, when does this mission end. We're all tired of this."

Shikamaru snorted. "Not every one."

"Listen smart-ass," shouted Temari at Shikamaru, "if you do not get us out of here and end this mission, I will kill you. Believe me."

With a look from Naruto to Shino, Shikamaru looked back at her and said, "Fine. It's over. I've had enough too.


	13. Rating Shikamaru

**sorry for grammer/spelling errors  
this is the FINAL CHAPTER of the story**

* * *

"Guys, move your butts! I want to get home!" Shikamaru snarled a she marched on followed by the large group aruging behind him. "Ino, no more please! Gaara, no death threats!"

Gaara snarled. "I will kill you one day, Nara."

"Ino, our leader said 'shut up!' Weren't you listening?" asked Sakura to Ino.

Ino shrugged. "I'm to happy to listen to anyone."

"You had no right to grab me by the neck, Temari!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke grabbed his hair and held him back. "Quiet dobe!"

"Seriously, Neji, protect me from every sound ninja you ever encounter! They're all rapists!" Tenten held onto Neji.

"Not all of them, Tenten," said Neji with a slight smile.

Lee ran off to the side and sniffed the air. "Can you smell that? The great smell of youth? Hinata, Kiba, Sai!"

In unison, all three nodded and said, "Yep, smells great Lee."

"Anyone have any food?" asked Choji rubbing his belly.

"Will someone shut fatboy up?" asked Gaara.

Shikamaru rubbed his head before he stormed back to Gaara and whispered to him. "Gaara, we are almost back at the village. Please, no name calling, no death-threats, no killing alright?"

"Penis!" shouted Sai at random before runing up to Sakura and walking beside her silently.

"ARF!" Akamaru barked playfully at everyone.

"Oh god..." moaned Shikamaru as he retained his spot in front of everyone. "Please make the trip back much shorter..."

* * *

Shikamaru sat silently in front of Tsunade who sat behind her desk with her hands folded. "So let me get this straight, Nara. On your way back, you took notes and comments about what happened out in the forest. You claimed they were acurate and you couldn't think of a better way to write what happened. Correct?" 

"Yes, Hokage-sama," said Shikamaru silently.

Tsunade sighed. "So all you have to tell me is this: Naruto has developed a deep friendship with Choji since they had kissed in the woods, Choji and Hinata are now dating and are very happy, Neji and Sai are now together as a couple, Tenten was taken back to the sand by Temari for some 'dirty work' that Temari needs done, Kankuro and Ino are seeing each other after a passionate moment, Shino is in a healthy three-way relationship with Sakura and Sasuke, Kiba and Lee are now training together a lot, and you have found out some deep feelings for the Kazekage Gaara over the period of time. All this while the rivalry between Sakura and Ino, Naruto and Temari, Tenten and the sand ninja, and Neji and Sasuke. Shikamaru, do you know how this report sounds to me?"

Shikamaru shrugged and said, "Sounds like a good Saturday?"

Tsunade glared at him before throwing the report down and saying, "Get out of my office! We're training a bunch of hormone-driven teen ninja who think that their kunai's are much more then ninja tools!"

* * *

**thank you for reading, i'm sorry for the long time period waits and I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Review please :)**


End file.
